The War Of Virtue
by RebeliousSquirrel
Summary: The Squirrels are trained in battle. but distractions are in their way. A Bully that cant stop harrassing,an instructor that rampages,Jealousy overcomes one,sexual assaults-could the rest be any better? find out(NEW!CHAPTER 3 IS UP)
1. Default Chapter

_The War Of Virtue_

**This is my 2nd fanfic of BFD. Conker does not appear around in the beginning chapters. I do own my fan chars and I do accept reviews (it will help me continue on with my stories). This fanfic is rated R for violence, language, sexual humor related and of course sex. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: Consequences

**"Now all of you, drop and give me 50!"**

**All squirrels dropped to the floor at the same time, and the same pace as if a programmed microchip was attached to each of their minds of innocent souls. Every soldier obeyed their commands of Rico; the Buffed gray squirrel aka Sarge of the army group society. **

**"Now then," He began. "I don't want to keep telling each and everyone of you little bastards about our society rules here! Understand soldiers!?"**

**"Sir, yes, Sir!"**

**"Once your done with your routine of punishment, go back to the base camps and wait for further instructions, you all got that!?"**

**All squirrels finished and quickly saluted. Then all marched in 4 straight lines towards their campsites. Each with tired faces, many complained about their punishment…**

**"Gee, this punishment was a pain in the balls!" replied Mark.**

**Mark, a gray squirrel; had slightly issues of anger management. Anything that crosses his mind that strictly annoys him, he'll charge like a mad bull and will never stop complaining about what makes him angry.**

**"Someday, when I've ever get the chance to snap back at Rico, I'll make it a good one!"**

**Mark cracked his knuckles; clenching fists of anger.**

**" Don't you think you should just forget about this and move on to the best of life?" replied Janiece.**

**Janiece was a very attractive female auburn colored squirrel; one of the rarest colors that a squirrel could ever have. Shades of brown curly hair flowed down to her shoulders. She pulled her hair up from the workout. Her brown eyes glistened from the setting sun. She looked at Marks green eyes; wanting Mark to stop complaining and to look at his reactions from the punishment.**

**"You know, that one ditching thing from last night was pretty fun…"**

**"Oh, yea... it was a whole lot of shit of fun! Why don't we do it again and give Sarge Rico 50 more push-ups!" shouted Mark sarcastically.**

**"Gawd, Mark…"**

**"What?!"**

**"Never mind, you just need some rest to ease out the anger…"**

**"Like I've ever had…"**

**All 4 lines marched to each of their cabins and considered rest for the day, tired and stressed…**

**"Right, you all get your asses in your assigned base cabins and wait for your orders from your current instructor and no hassle! Remember, if you're a hassle, you're an asshole…" said one of the random instructors. Mark moaned and sighed. " Hellllll….all I want to do is sleep!"**

**"Base Camp Cabin 23! That's where we sleep in Mark." Explained Janiece.**

**"Whoopee doo, along with others that snore and moan with masturbation, keeping us awake all night…"**

**"Um, Yea…okay…um…lets just um, pack our belongings in and see where our sections are in the base."**

**With Mark still complaining with anger, he followed in with Janiece, along with others that were assigned to move in with them. Some were happy about their staying, but not with Mark.**

**"God damn, I have to be in the bottom bunk of cabin 23 section 05 (23/05)…"**

**"I have top bunk of cabin 23 section 08 (23/08). I'm in the next bunk next to you."**

**"Why do you have to have the best things in life, huh? Why?!"**

**The shouts of Mark were heard through the inside of the whole cabin. Every squirrel stared at Mark and Janiece in despair.**

**"Sorry guys," replied Janiece. "Mind him…"**

**"It better be… or he's gonna face in some trouble!"**

**A random voice was heard. All squirrels faced the instructor of their Base Cabin. Everyone had confused faces about how the instructor got in introrsely quiet. **

**"My names Linus and I will be your instructor for your base. If any questions needed ask me! If theirs those hell of annoying shit of you 'is here, I will give you the fun times of your life aka punishment! I don't want to hear, cryin, moaning, arguing, rudeness, moping, and definitely don't want to hear complaining! This is the army, not an elementary school for babies and kindergartners! All of you are sorted by age. In this cabin, it's sorted by ages 17-20!"**

**Mark lifted an eyebrow. "And why do we need to know about age for?"**

**"Boy, you don't know hell of such thing, don't ya?"**

**"Fuck no, where all new here, what do you expect us to know!?"**

**"We'll see about that!" With no regret, Instr. Linus shoved Mark to the floor in anger; crashing Marks elbow to slam on the ground. Pain ran through Marks eyes, holding the pain as if it didn't cause anything.**

**"Drop and give me 20, now!"**

**"Hell, I cant!"**

**"Hell you can! NOW!"**

**"BULLSHIT!"**

**This was the last straw, Linus had no choice but to give Mark a painful kick in the gut. Marks pain became more intense and studding.**

**"I said now! You stubborn shit!"**

**Mark couldn't bear any longer. He tried ignoring the pain and looked around the room. Everyone stared at him. Each soul with eyes held sudden fear; all thinking not to regret this. Janiece shook her head and gave a look at Mark; wanting him to finally obey commands. Each push-up strikes pain to his stomach and spine.**

**"That's it boy, look who's cryin now…"**

**"I aint cryin asswhipe!"**

**Another sudden kick struck him; right in his gut again. Mark tried clinching his body, but couldn't bother to help but push-ups. Janiece looked down.**

**"Mark, just do what he says…please…"**

**"Come on, boy you did miserable 7! And you have till 20! Speed it up!"**

**Every first soldier begun to un-pack their belongings to their personal cloth trunks next to their own bunks; pretending to not know what's going on with the stubborn pain-pushing squirrel.**

**"Come on, finish it!"**

**Anger ran against Mark and had to snap right back. But with no choice, he continued on his punishment.**

**"Righty boy, 7 more to go…"**

**"Instr. Linus?" called Janiece.**

**"Yes? What is it angel face?"**

**Again, somewhat it made Marks anger rise up to a level. He was confused; he didn't know why that phrase made him angry but continued on. He looked at Janiece, then back at the floor.**

**"Linus Sir, don't you think its enough-"**

**"Angel, this is the way punishment is treated in the military and you don't tell me what to do. Know pack up your things or you'll give me 15.**

**"Sir, Yes, Sir…"**

**Mark dropped to the floor with his last push-up. Linus glanced at him. " See now, you're done, it wasn't so bad…was it?"**

**"Bloody hell it was!"**

**"Stop complaining, pretty soon you'll be proud of the strength that I've given you from push-ups. You'll be proud of that sooner or later, you'll be happy fucking that angel face friend of yours before you know it."**

**The crowd gave in some small laughter, along with Janiece leaving her to feel a hot rush. Mark looked at Linus undoubtfully. "Look, no way, no how that will ever happen!"**

**"Son, you stubborn as a fool. You think I'm that stupid? Go on with your un-packing. By tomorrow I'll be instructing everyone a course and I better not hear anything from you boy…got that?!"**

**Mark stood in angry silence.**

**"Boy, don't make me get you again…" The Instructor slowly walked away towards his office. Each Base Cabin had its own office attached next door to a cabin. Linus slammed the door behind him; causing some dirt to fall from the built in wooden cabin. Mark furiously brushed his arms then set up his um-packaging to his own cloth trunk.**

**"Stupid bastard…" He said to himself. "I'll show him whose boss…"**

**"You should think before you act you know…"**

**"Janiece, don't tell me what to do…"**

**"I was just giving you advice!"**

**"Well I don't want any!"**

**An Oddly tall shadow came walking towards Mark. Big and broad it was. The figure seemed very stale and aggressive. Mark stopped his packing and sensed that someone was coming near him. His ears twitched. He realized the tall broad figure was coming towards him. With steady breaths, Mark had somewhat nerved feelings. He turned and saw the figure. It was considered a bully…**

**"So you think you're the tough one in the crowd aye?" said the figure.**

**"Yea, maybe, just what do you want?"**

**"Nothing for now, but sooner or later u'll be good of use for something…"**

**"Something, what?"**

**"Heh, you'll see peep squeak…"**

**"Don't you dare call me that, buffalo ass…"**

**The bully cracked his knuckles and gave in a mean expression on his face. "What did you say prick squeak?!" With unpackaging done for Janiece, She noticed Mark and the other tall squirrel wanted to start a fight. She couldn't bear any longer to look and hear their babbling. She cut in between them; spreading her arms to separate the two. "You two stop this at once before both of you get into damn loads of trouble! It's our 2nd day here and were starting it out bad!" The bully lowered his eyes slightly.**

**"Well, well, well, look what we have here… Hot and sexy roasted babes…" He puckered his lips towards Janiece and made kissing noises. Marks eyes widened with jealousy. The crowd in the cabin gathered around the three. Janiece took a step back and clinched her fingers into the bully's chest and tried shaking him in anger; the fact he was tall and somewhat liked his wide chest. She clawed into his muscular broad chest and protested.**

**"You better not get shitty ideas of anything…" The crowd Oooo'ed.**

**"Heh, heh, heh your so funny and so strong for a grip…" He stepped back and grabbed his groin. "Care to have a grip on mines? I bet I have the better 'candy' then your puny stubborn friend."**

**Janiece indicated a blush and forcefully walked away. Mark stood up and walked up to the bully. "Stop harassing her you, mind gripping son of a bitch!" The bully smirked. "My, my, someone's jealous for their own small groin…" **

**"Shut the hell up buffalo ass! You don't know anything about me!"**

**"I will soon, and don't regret it…"**

**"How so?!"**

**"I will so… see you later prick squeak…"**

**The bully left outside for refreshment. While Mark turned to his cloth trunk and slowly closed it. The crowd stared at Mark aimlessly. He looked up and shouted in anger. "Whaddya guys fucking looking at?! Get back to your own businesses would ya!?"**

**All slowly turned and tried finishing their own tasks. Meanwhile, Janiece was clearly up on her own bunk bed setting up her blankets. Mark looked across to her and sighed; then looked at the clock set up next to him. It was 10:30pm. Raindrops started pouring lightly out side.**

**"Like the rain?" asked a light gray squirrel.**

**"And whom are you?" Replied Mark.**

**"Of sorry, my names Chad, and your name is clearly outspoken as Mark right?"**

**"Uh, Yes…"**

**Both shook hands in greetings; Mark was confused.**

**" I'm gonna be your bunk bed buddy for now. I hope to look in forward talking to you," continued Chad.**

**"Okaaay…" Mark raised an eyebrow. **

**"I guess you survived from Hank huh?"**

**"Hank?"**

**"Yea, Hank! That one brown, tall broad squirrel that was bulling you a while ago."**

**"That's Hank?"**

**"Apparently, Yes…"**

**"You know him?"**

**"Well, kind of... I've known him since high school. He's um, well, considered a bully of course."**

**Mark crossed his arms. "Well, I definitely know that…"**

**"Yea, but I wouldn't be pick in fights from him. He's beaten many others and he's very well known as rage among us!"**

**"Do you even know any weaknesses from him?" **

**Chad thought for a moment. "I don't think its possible that I know of…"**

**"Well, I guess I have to see for myself!"**

**"Your pretty concessive."**

**Mark looked at the clock once more.**

**" I guess we should go to sleep early. You'll never know when we'll wake up tomorrow."**

**"Right…" Replied Mark.**

**Once Chad began to climb the ladder on Marks bunk, a sudden noise was heard. It was the doorknob of the entrance. It turned and the door opened with sudden squeaking noise. Hank entered the room; all lightly covered wet. Mark rolled his eyes and minded his own business; setting up blankets and such. With Chad atop the bunk bed covered within sheets, he listened from where he laid. Janiece slightly awake, stood still atop from the bunk bed next to Marks. Hank stared at Mark and breathed heavy. The crowd, already in their beds, silently listened.**

**"Hey, Prick squeak, 'fraid of the dark?"**

**"No…"**

**"What? I didn't hear you." Hank added sarcastically. **

**Mark didn't answer. He was too tired and wanted to get some sleep. Hank understood what Marks silent meanings meant. So he gave him a last call. "You may have of not spoken this time, but next time I'll make you do!" Hanks big boots pounded on the floor, walking towards his assigned bunk; Janiece's…**

**Janiece sighed and looked down from atop. Hank looked up and gave her a childish wave to her. "Looks like I got hot cheeks on top of me… I mean the top bunk from me… heh heh" Janiece glared.**

**"Well, I don't think you'll be getting a part of me!"**

**Hank cupped both of his two paws and pretended to squeeze her breasts. Janiece angrily blushed and laid back to her bunk. Marks eyes angrily widened open. He didn't like what Hanks did. "You better stop harassing her, I mean it!"**

**"Awww, prick squeaks jealous cause he doesn't know how to hit on girls?"**

**"You'd better shut your mouth! I'm protecting her as a friend!"**

**"Riiiight, that's what they all say for little pricksters…" **

**Mark frowned and cracked his fists. He stood in a fighting position in front of Hank. Hank chuckled. "What are you going to do? Hit me?" And with that, Mark nodded. "Well, come on then, hit me you little pussy!" Just then Mark almost gave in a bash, the 2nd door of the instructor slammed open. It was Instr. Linus…**

**"What in God's name is going on in here?!"**

**All Squirrels quickly went to silently pretending to go to bed.**

**"Ahhh, Instructor Linus…" Began Hank. "I was about to go into bed until this small fry started to fight with me."**

**"Oh Really?"**

**Mark instantly froze speechless from the surprised words that Hank had said. "That's a lie! He started harassing my-"**

**"Mark! Don't you ever start fights here! It's the first rule in our SCH army society!"**

**"But-"**

**"No Butts! Get the hell into bed and fuck to sleep!"**

**"But-"**

**"Now! Or give me 30!"**

**Mark frowned and went on to bed. Hank gave in a smirk. "Thanks Instr. Linus what would I do with out you."**

**"No Problem soldier, if there's any problem, just come talk to me."**

**"Yes sir!"**

**Linus Glanced at Mark. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you…" He faced the room then turned. "Alrighty! Lights out!" Lights shut off and darkness overcame the whole cabin. Only windows gave in the cabin with clear moonlight; reflecting rain drops from outside. Mark sighed in stress and slowly tried shutting his eyes. Hank tucked himself to bed and gave a kick to the top bunk. Janiece gave in a small moan of annoyance and went off to sleep. "Ahh the sound of moaning…just the way it drifts me to sleep…" Hanks replied. Hank turned towards Mark from aside of his bed. "Tomorrow, it's going to be a hell of a party, heh heh..."**

**"I'm sure it will Hank…" Mark silently added. "I'm sure it will…"**

**Well this is chapter one so far it was pretty short to me, but the other will be better. The rest of the chapters get in a pretty nice start. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send in reviews. It will help me continue on with my stories and it means a lot to me. I'll will be posting Chapter 2 as soon as I get people to review. Thanks! ****J **


	2. Chapter 2 :Pushing the limit

**C_hapter 2: Pushing the limit_**

Chapter 2 arrived! I would like to thank for those of you whole reviewed so far! I really appreciate it… So sit back and enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Pushing the limit

"Ahhh!" Marks heartbeat raced against his chest. He quickly stood up from his bed that had awoken him from his alarm clock, along with others. He glanced at all squirrels that also stuttered them all. It was 4:00a.m, Mark rubbed his eyes; his sight so blurry from the sleep he at least gained. Hank graciously stood up, stretching his arms. Janiece yawned and carefully climbed down from her bunk. Mark went off to check if Chad was atop from his bunk, he wasn't there. The cabin was still dim inside and the lights weren't turned on yet. He tried looking everywhere and couldn't find him. He sighed, shook his head, and looked down.

"Looking for someone?" Mark looked up; it was Chad already dressed in his army attire. "I woke up very early before the alarms went off so I can get ready for the day. You better dress up or Linus will be yelling at you again…" explained Chad.

"Don't worry about it gawd! Ill be ready when I'll be ready okay!"

"Damn dude, I was just telling you to-"

Bam! The door was brayed open. Linus appeared all tact up with his black stricked army attire. He looked around the room in eyes of anger. "Well, you all get ready! Now isn't the time to hang around, you read me all!" The sleepy squirrels all saluted and quickly dressed up and made their beds. Hank was the 2nd to finish dressing; therefore Janiece finished 3rd. Mark opened his trunk of clothing and undressed to get on his attire. Putting up his pants were no sweat, but once he got in his top part of the attire, it was like a puzzle. The jacket had so many tactics for it to be applied on a body, even though it wasn't yet official army attire. Mark froze in stress. He clinched his paws in anger.

"Here let me help you." Janiece walked up to Mark to give him a little help. Slowly one by one, she buckled buttons, straps, and zippers. Mark looked up to her soft brown eyes. She didn't notice his stare and continued on with her help. All of a sudden, Mark spaced out…

Mark shook his head. Janiece looked up to him puzzled.

"Are…you okay?"

"Oh! Um… yes…. yes I' am…."

"Uh…well…I'm done, you'll learn how to buckle up your jacket on your own soon and for the fact, these aren't not our official army attires, there just for learning how they go and stuff…"

"Yea…Thanks…whatever…"

Janiece paced her way, until Hank stopped her from her tracks. She annoyingly sighed and looked up.

"What now Hank?"

"Just dropped by to say hi…"

"Oh, okay, well I need to be heading outside in the training grounds, so move it!"

"Whoa, steady there hot cheeks you aint going anywhere where I' am around…" He grabbed her by the wrist and tried bringing her towards him. She struggled, but couldn't have enough strength from his broad muscles. Then paused and gave out a mean glare.

"Let me go Hank…"

"Fine…be it then…." He let go of his grip. Janiece took couple of steps back towards the door and fled outside. Chad began stepping outside with Mark. Hank gave out a stare. Mark paused and looked up at him. "You'd better get your dirty tricks off today Hank!"

"Looks like someone wants trouble again." Hank cracked his knuckles with pleasure.

"Uh Mark, lets go, we'd better be heading out for training grounds with Sarge. Rico!"

Hank and Mark gave a last stubborn stare. Then both went off to the training grounds…

Marching in 5 lines; 55 in total, it was hard to find ones that were recognized. The only one that stood out from 55 squirrels was Hank. The pounding steps of each soldier slaved the ground of dust. Shouts from Rico were heard from there lines.

"Are we there yet?" cried Mark.

"Oh…geezes, god! HeLp Us ALL!"

Mark turned right next to him, noticing a very nervous dark colored squirrel. His tail was not well groomed and his hair was in many directions. Twitching was mostly likely to be recognizable from him. Mark cocked his head. "Hey, are… are you okay?"

"Oh gAwD! ……YeS!… I mean no…YES!"

"What's your name anyways?"

"Zing! But- But, others c-c-call me Zingy!"

"K… um…. Why are you so shaky and twitchy?" asked Mark.

"I…I…I don't KnOw! Oh gAwD! Were all gonna DiE! Ehhh…Yaaa!"

"Shhh!" Shushed a squirrel behind Zingy.

"Oh gAwD! SoRRy! Eh…. ah!"

"Do you drink coffee or something?"

"Eh, No! I mEan Gawd…YeS! Eh, oh, um, I was born this WaY!"

"Keep marching crack-head!" cried the same squirrel. Zingy retorted with nerves

"Jesus! YoU PeOple Are such AsSholes! Eh…Ah!"

Mark shook his head and continued on marching ahead. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Oh, GaWd! NoW WhaT!…WeRe all GoNNa DiE! AHH HAA AHH!"

Mark rubbed in the back of his head and turned towards the direction he was hit. "Fuck, what the hell? Hank!"

"God! Eeek! JuSt- just- ig- ignore h-h-him! AHH! ThrOwing RoCks isn't GoIng To- To SolVe AnYtHing! Oh JeSuS!"

"But that damn asshole threw a rock at my head and I deserve to strike his damn balls!"

"Heh, don't even bother" Replied another squirrel. "A dumb ass big as him wont take those regrets…"

"Alright! Attaché hut!" Cried Rico. "Its time for our 1st course of the year, and I accept each and every one of you to pass this test!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Shouted all squirrels at once.

"SiR, YeS, SiR! Oh GawD!" shouted Zingy; the only last one to shout out. Rico raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Err…anyways…eh…all you drop down and give me 40!" All at once they stood on grounds and commanded. "For now on," Rico continued. "Next time I want each and every one of…eh…. well… I want…. fuck that shit! Never mind soldiers… just…eh…continue what Itold you to do? Yea do!"

Mark had difficulty, the fact he was terribly bruised and sore from the punishment he gained the other day. He fell to the ground helplessly. Rico came up to him and asked. "What's going on now boy?"

"Sorry sir" Mark began. "I had to deal with some punishment yesterday from my instructor."

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with this, but all I can tell you is do what you can. Later on, this training ground is going to be harder than you ever expected and I aint giving you no more chances!"

"Yes, sir…"

"Right, now all of you get your asses up and give me 50 jumping jackasses now soldiers!"

"Oh GaWd!" yelled Zingy from afar.

Rico rolled his eyes. "Sooner or later that boy gotta learn not to be so incipient with every little thing..." He told himself.

Minutes past, after their warm ups they were ready to be announced for their next training event, the six mile run.

"Ok soldiers! Get ready for the marathon of your life! The Six Mile Run!"

"Oh JeSuS! AHHH! I-I- told you- were all gonna d-d-d-d-d-DIE!"

"Just for a six mile run? Zingy chill…" Added Mark.

" NoW its- its COLD! OMG… It I-IS! Eh…Oooo"

Mark slapped his forehead. "It was just a phrase!"

Rico placed his megaphone near his mouth and shouted with pride. "Now you all 55 run like a bat outta hell!" All at once everyone ran around the field. To Marks surprise he was the first, not until Zingy went ahead of him. He couldn't believe a squirrel so twitchy could ever apply to incredible fast paced running. "You Go Zingy!" Shouted Mark. Zingy gave out a thumbs up and ran off. Hank in the other hand was almost caught up with Mark. They were all in the half of the field and still, six more miles to go ahead. Many surpassed Mark; he didn't care, at least he did what he was told. He looked at his watch, 6:42 A.M. He took his time and paced himself. Janiece passed by and waved to say hello. Just when he was about to greet her, a sudden grip expected him from behind. He fell to the ground flat; face first. The cry of laughter was certainly was from Hank.

"What the fuck!" Mark shouted.

"Awww, poor wittle bwaby fwell on the gwound?"

"You bitch!"

Hank grabbed Marks front collar of his jacket and shook him violently. "So you want to fight huh?"

"Sounds to me like you do buffalo ass!"

"Hey! You two! Run the damn course or you'll be getting more than a six mile run you little bastards!" Shouted Rico from afar. Hank dropped Mark and continued on. Mark stood up and wiped out dirt from his face and uniform. Watching Hank run ahead of him, he quickly paced himself behind him. "Heh, well see whose gonna get it…" Mark said to himself. He finally caught up with Hank and held out a fist. "Take this…bitch!"

"Huh-?"

Down Hank fell, slammed face first as it did with Mark. Mark dusted his paws, feeling good for revenge. Only Hank still stood down on the ground. Mark looked around, then back at Hank. "Uh, Hank? You Livin?" He poked him several times, but never budged a muscle. "Oooo, your in trouble buddy" said one of the squirrels continuing running the track. Mark shrugged and went off with his run. He didn't even want to feel bad for what he did. Though he still continued looking back, he still couldn't see Hank anywhere.

Mark slowed down his running, trying to catch in some air. He looked up at the sky, gray like the shade of his fur. He sighed and went off looking at the distance. Then suddenly, his sight blacked out…

"Ohhh, where am- where am I?" Moaned Mark.

"Your in hell, and your gonna feel its wrath in seconds prick squeak…"

Mark heard the crowd gasp and cheered for a fight. He stood up wobbling trying to place his normal stance.

"Look at you prick squeak" Hank began. "You can't even stand still! Here…. Let me help you!" With that, Hank held in a fist and swung right to Marks left eye. The crowed Oooo'ed…

"Ha! You're so weak for a so-called tuff talker! All you own is talk!"

Mark stood on ground holding his striked eye. "You fuckin bastard! What's your fucking problem!" Hank smirked. "You are!" Again, Hank held out a fist and rammed right into Marks stomach. Pain charged right at Marks body. It was the hardest punch he had ever assisted in his life. He began coughing; coughing so much, little drops of blood began falling out of his mouth.

"My gawd… you suck balls! One strike and you start coughing out bloody shit! HA!"

"Suck a cock Hank!" Mark retorted.

"Say it to the fist!"

Mark new that with one more swing, he'll be sure it was the last of him. He saw Hanks fist slowly coming at him, as if he were to hear the wind force of Hanks fist striking towards him. Mark closed his eyes last fully.

"STOP…!" Right then, Janiece gave such a kick at hanks ribs. Hank clinched himself; Surprisingly glaring at her. She punched Hanks face twice, left and right. With a final short finish, Janiece double jumped kicked right into Hanks chest, causing him to fall down to the ground. She stood up, trying to help up Mark. The crowd gasped and cheered for the oblivious fight.

"Mark, are you okay!"

"Uhhh, eh… no…"

"Mark, you have to get up so we could go to our cabin quickly."

Mark slowly gazed at Janiece; his eyes half shut from torture. The black eye he received began red, not fully blackened yet. Janiece gave a forceful pull. She knew she couldn't help herself.

Meanwhile, everyone gathered around Hank. Janiece turned and noticed Chad and Zingy coming towards her way.

"Is everything going okay?" Asked Chad.

"Oh, gawd…see! Were all gonna die in- I-I-I-in th-this horrible place! One by one we'll- we'll be killed! AH!"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Then what was the reason why you came here?"

"My- My- family told me- this- this WAS going to be –eh- AH! Coffee café and-aND-"

"A coffee café!" Chad cocked his head.

"Hello, you guys, little help here!" Janiece said sarcastically.

Chad scratched his head. "Oh, sorry, heh, didn't mean to ignore you…"

Janiece sighed, "Just help me out before Hank start to wake up."

Chad and Janiece both helped Mark up from his feet. Leaving Zingy walking aimlessly and chattering away with things that didn't tend to be figured out.

"S-s-s-SEE! I've told-TOLD you! One by-b-b-b-BY one wills be-OH gawd! -Will be dieing! Ahh! G-g-g-god!" Both Janiece and Chad shook heads and rolled their eyes, continuing to carry Mark to the cabin.

"I-I-I-I heard that if we STAY- H-H-Here L-LONG e-enough, their gonna- AH! Rip our B-B-B-Balls off and stuff them up our-our-our-"

"Just get to the point already!" shouted Chad.

" Our A-AAA-AAAh-ahhh- asses! Ahhh!"

"Dude, man, seriously, you have stop repeating letters and words, cause right now you sound like your in an orgasm…" Continued Chad. "It ridiculous, by the way, why would they rip off our balls?"

Janiece raised an eyebrow, "Um, Zingy, how is it for girls since we don't have balls? Even though I'm the only female here in this campus…"

Zingy quickly shifted his eyes left to right, shaking cowardly as usual, "They uh- oh…r-r-rip off your-your b-boobies…?"

Janiece lowered her eyes, frowning. "You have no damn clue what your talking about, do you?"

Zingy gave an awkward silence, then changing the subject as if it was nothing spoken of before.

"So-So anYWAYS! ARE WE there-there YET!"

"Base Cabin 23 is right ahead of us" Replied Janiece. "Just a bit further…"

Moments later, their destination has arrived. Chad barged-kicked the door open and both Janiece and Chad laid Mark on his bunk. Mark slightly groaned, still trying to clutch in pain. Janiece sighed in despair and turned to Chad. "You've better leave off to the running field, I don't want you guys caught here and to be forced with more discipline." Chad nodded. "You to Zingy…" continued Janiece. "Awww-b-b-but why!" Chad elbowed roughly at Zingy, telling him that it would be a good time to leave, before trouble awaits.

"What about you Janiece? Aren't you going to come by with us?" "It wouldn't be a good idea, just please listen and go, ill be fine. Besides, I want you two to go at the left-over fight and see what's going on, ok?"

Both boys nodded and left the cabinet running towards the running field, leaving Janiece and Mark behind.

"J-J-Jesus! Do you think they'll be o-okay !"

"They'll be fine, its what I've heard…"

Less than moments, they've arrived, panting and catching breaths. Zingy zoomed quickly through the crowded area where the incident had happened, Chad appeared coming through next through the crowd; standing next to Zingy. Whispers, rumors and gossip floated through the area. Chad and Zingy saw Hank talking to one of the instructors and Sarge Rico. Both young squirrels gasped for what lies Hank has been telling the instructor and Rico about the fight.

"So." Began the instructor. "Your saying that Mark E. Tyris had started the fight and had given you punches and kicks and so on and so for?" Hanks gave a tiny smirk. "Yes, sir…" The instructor looked at Sarge Rico, giving him a look of what next to do for discipline.

"Well, Sir Rico, son says Mark E. Tyris started it all and was stated true?"

"Hmm…Well-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yelled Chad from the crowd. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"SON!" Shouted Rico. "In what god's name are you jumping into things like this! Get back to your cabins and as for the rest of ya solders!"

"But, Sir!"

"W-W-WERE WITNESSES! AH!" yelled Zingy with a twitch.

The crowed gasped and stood in silence. Chad elbowed Zingy once more and whispered roughly. "You idiot! We both didn't see the actual fight, all we saw was a crowed gathering!"

"O-o-Oops?"

Rico began walking towards the two preachers with an angry look. Chad gulped while Zingy stood shaking and twitching as always. "Listen to me…" lowly Rico began. "I don't want to be giving you bad orders to do so, so tell me… witnesses or not?" Both Chad and Zingy looked at each other. Chad gulps another. "Um, no…no sir…" "Then don't be saying so…" Rico stood himself straight up and stood in the middle of the crowd. "And as for you all solders! Please step forward if you have seen this fight, recognized to be as called witnesses! I know you all now who you are and don't want to be in the trouble of this, but any one of you little bastards step forward! Now!"

Many of the squirrels stepped back leaving, astonished, two very dark gray squirrels with sheepish smiles on their faces. Rico raised an eyebrow. "Two? Is that it? Hell with that! Whereas the rest of ya! Cant be just a damn shitting corner for just only two witnesses!" Chad and Zingy had confusion. "Geezes! If- If only Janiece w-was here she'll fix out this ru-rumorous bad prob- problem!" said Zingy. Chad nodded, "Yes, but who are those two? Looks from their smirks, sounds like there one of Hanks friends."

"Yes they are…" added another gray soldier from behind. "There considered 'The Twins.' " "The twins?" responded Chad. "Yes, there both the most trouble habitants that are ever here, they think there so great cause there are the only twins here in the Base Camp Army. If only there was another different pair of twins, it'll show'em whose boss…" The squirrel puffed out a smoke like ring from his cigar. "If only there was a miracle, it'll be the ass kicking event ever happen in this Base Camp, hell shit, it'll be great…" Chad blinked twice. "Wow, I see, hmm… well… any chances they'll ever be?" "Heh, All I do know is that our Base Camp still accepts newly arrivals, hopefully some kind of twin pair will happen soon, but I say, what are the chances of that? Heh! By the- way- names Jirrval, if you need anything in info; I'll be your help in need. "My names Chad." Chad shook hands in greet the new fellow he quickly made; looking at the scar crossed down from his eye.

"You must be wondering about the scar aye?"

"Sorry, but its just there…heh…"

Jirrval smirked. "Just a tense fight that all I survived in the last war in the year 2001, the year King Conker roamed on the heavy grounds of the evil Tediz."

"Ah, King Conker, yes, I heard about him, hopefully- huh?"

"What's matter?"

"Zingy, he's missing!"

"Oh, that crack- headed punk?"

Chad tries looking for Zingy towards and in through the crowd that still stood in place. Nowhere, he was not found. Jirrval pulled on the collar of Chad's training shirt and said, "Must've left to cabin 23…" Chad blinked twice. "How'd you know…?" Jirrval smirked, "Don't worry, remember info, I got it…" "Um, ok, thanks! See you around!" Jirrval let go at his grip and left Chad running towards the cabin. He stared at Sarge. Rico; yelling at the others.

"You all soldiers! Get your asses back to your cabins, whiles I get this problem fixed straight!" Rico turned to Hank and the two dark gray twins, getting much as info he can. Hank turned to the leaving crowed and smirked. "Now then" Started Rico. "Tell me, witnesses right?" "Yes…" said The Twins. "Tell me everything that you've seen…" Both twins rubbed their clutching hands looking at each other in mischief, then at Hank; smirking at them. "We'll tell you everything…Sir…everything…"

Back at Base Cabin 23, Janiece gave hospitalized Marks wounds. Swollen parts of his body were severe and had to be iced for 3 days or maybe more. Slowly he breathed, trying not to let the ice burrow him in cold strikings. He sighed and gave a sorrow look at Janiece. She sighed, "Hopefully, these bruises will disappear within three days or less." She placed an ice pack on Marks chest closely then looked at Marks reddish black eye. Mark blushed and pushed her away; hoping she didn't noticed his blush marks.

"Hey! Why you did that Mark! I was just trying to help you out! What's gone into you?"

Mark turned himself the opposite way from her, covering himself. "I'm fine go away!" yelled Mark.

"Go away! Is that the way you treat me when someone takes care of you!"

"I can take care of myself! OKAY!" Mark yelled from the sheets he's covered in.

"Then why are you covering your self? Are you hiding something?"

"NO…no! Its just…just cold…."

"Mark, it cant be cold its very warm in here…"

Mark gave an awkward silence, thinking what he should do or say next. "Just…Just leave me alone! Ok!" repeated Mark. Janiece raised an eyebrow. "Mark, I've known you as friends ever since we were little and were both 19 now, you should be acting like a little kid." Mark grunted. "Well…so…what…" Mark felt his face, hoping his blushing will go away. It seemed less from calmness…

Janiece walked towards Mark, uncovering him with his sheets and gently turned Mark facing towards her. Mark had his arms crossed like a stubborn baby. Janiece smiled. "You spoiled thing…"

"Spoiled! Who are YOU calling spoiled!" Mark retorted. Janiece smiled once again, and then placed Marks arms aside. Mark rolled his eyes and murmured. She places the ice pack on his chest again closely. Mark stared at her, since she was looking right at his bruise on his chest. He stared and stared so long. Janiece moved the ice pack towards his thigh area staring at the door the right side of her making sure none of the lieutenants weren't going to come in.

Mark thought for a moment and thought of something he could do ever since he was a younger child. Should he even dare? He gave a quiet sigh then slowly sat up, not letting Janiece know he's gotten up. He bended his himself towards her, and slowly puckered his lips. Closely he began his way though on her cheek; his heartbeat raced to a million miles, then he closed his eyes. The moment he's been waiting forever since, then…

Bam! The door opened with Chad standing in place. Mark quickly fell back to bed, hopeing that Chad didn't see what he was doing. Janiece turned to Mark with confused looks. She didn't have a clue what Mark was about to do.

"Guys! I got some bad news!" yelled Chad.

"What is it?" Responded Janiece.

Chad hesitated quickly, "Hank blamed the fight to Mark- He didn't mentioned about you!-"

"What? How could-"

"Then some twins said they're witnesses and-"

"Calm down!" Interrupted Janiece.

"Fuck Chad, Who put steroids up your ass this time?" said Mark. Chad paused for a moment and let a moment of a small silence. "Sorry." He began. "Geez, look, I'm just, I'm just saying that Hank and two of his other twin friends blamed all to Mark, not you…" Chad slowly pointed to Janiece. "You weren't mentioned…" Janiece shook her head and sighed. She looked at Mark; frowning, then back at Chad. She thought to speak for her self as witnesses (as she already is) but witness against the other three wouldn't help. She nodded slowly, and then spoke.

"Well, I guess we have to teach those bastards a lesson…"

" I know a way!" Chad said quickly. Mark rolled his eyes towards their conversation. " My ass! Fuck, hell, all I wanna do is kill buffalo ass and those two shitty-shit-shit twins once and for all!" retorted Mark. Janiece gave a small smirk. "Mark, that's what you always say when you're angry at someone, besides, um Chad? Its more important taking care of Marks recovery for now…"

Chad looked around the room. "Yea, um…where's Zingy?"

"Zingy?" said Janiece in confusion.

"Yea, isn't he supposed to be here?"

Another door blew open from the left dies of the room. Zingy zipped up his pants and froze with sudden silence.

"Uh, uh-uh, uh…hi?"

"Zingy, were the hell didn't you-"

"J-J-Jesus c-c-Christ Chad, cant a guy t-take a p-p-p-piss!"

Chad places his paw on his forehead and shook his head. Something froze Chad, his ears perked up as a silent sound traveled towards his way. There was a sound, a sound of a million foot steps coming towards their cabin. Some of the many footsteps faded, but still some were heard. Chad looked out the little window attached to the door. "Um guys, um, we have company…"

The door blew open leaving Chad standing aside. The tiring squirrels from training entered and slowly walked in.

"Ahh! The Ku-Ku-Klan! Ahhh-ah!" yelled Zingy terrified over nothing.

"Would ya shut your damn noise hole!" retorted Mark. All of the squirrels stood starring at Mark while heading to their bunks. One by one they stared; Mark raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you guys staring at, huh?" The squirrels took off their training army attires and got ready for bed for early start.

"Good luck…" the nearest one said. Mark tipped his head aside and gave a sarcastic smile. "Kiss my ass if you wanna get me extra lucky, jackass." The squirrel angrily frowned and shook his head; walking towards his bunk. "Yea, that's right… keep walking fuck-bag…" Mark continued.

It was mid-dark; it was time to set off sleep. Zingy zoomed to bed and covered himself in his sheets, shaking cowardly. "Were g-gonna die!"

"Shhhh!" shushed the room. The room was sudden quiet. The entrance door slowly shut with a squeak. The door kept getting closed to the end of the doorframe, until Sarge. Rico brayed it open. "Mark E. Tyris! Get your fuckin little ass over right here! Were gonna have some serious talk!" Everyone stared at Rico with fear from his yells. Mark stood staring, staring right at Rico's eyes of anger. He slowly gulped and stood in place…

A/N: Hope you liked it so far! Sorry it took a bit longer than expected, but I tried to make this chapter long-reading use for your reading enjoyment. Chapter 3 will arrive soon! Reviews please! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Attempting Obediance

Chapter 3: Attempting Obedience

****

** Sorry about the long wait. I had so many busy schedules during the making of this story, especially when my mother had left to the hospital and I had to take care of some kiddies and myself; moms okay though she's been better already. But, again, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. :) I tried making this chapter long as you can ever read, but anyhoo, hope you enjoy chapter three!**

Chapter 3: Attempting Obedience 

**"Mark E. Tyris! Get your fuckin ass over here, were gonna have some serious talk!" Everyone stared at Rico while Mark stood staring, staring right into Rico's eyes of anger. He slowly gulped and stood in place. "I said, get your fucking ass out here boy!" Mark angrily frowned and shook his head. He knew whatever happens, it'll always be his fault. "No…" "No? Boy, you aint gonna argue with me!" Rico shouted. Everyone all stared at Mark. They couldn't believe their eyes. Rico held out a breath, then pace fully released. "Boy, I'm just asking you to get up, go outside and talk…"**

** Mark crossed his arms and turned his head oppositely from Rico. "Bullshit…" he replied uncared for. "Ex_cuse_ me!" yelled Rico from atop of his voice. The crowd gasp, hearing mostly Zingy shouting scare-fully loudly. Janiece paused for a second. She looked up at Rico with the most serious face expression she could ever show. "Sarge Rico, please, he's hurt, he can't go outside like this. He-" **

**"Darlin, this ain't no business for you- ah- well, business-fuck!- business for you to handle!" **

**"But sir! I was a part of the fight-" Rico finally cut off her response. "Shush! Little lady! Every part of a friend from Mark always says they're involved with the fight and I'm not going to-" **

** Mark stood up from his bunk, showing bare chested of his bruises and cut wounds. His stance was unbearable. He barely stood up from his feet, looking right at Rico with a face of sorrow. The room stood silent with mouths open from several squirrels, despite seeing Marks distinguishing wounds and bruises. "Fine…" finally Mark began. " I'll- I'll go…" He took his first step, then clasped to the floor. Many of the squirrels quickly came to help him along. Rico was stunned; He didn't want to give any orders. He looked back at Mark, who was held by the others help. He saw Marks eyes of anguish and pain.**

** Marks black eye seemed to darken red, which miniature cuts of blood oozed around his eye. Every squirrel that stood aside of Mark aimed eyes at Rico with a saddened force that somehow pushed straight towards Rico's silent recuperate soul. He shook his head and sighed. "I ain't gonna raise a pussy ass lame army camp for letting others get away with their unexpected problems, but I tell you all! As for all of you's, if there's any other ass-kisser that just gets away with things, I won't let that happen! You here me all!"**

**"Yes sir…" all replied. Rico walked roughly towards the entrance door, then looked at Marks once more. "You ain't gonna miss this talk just yet Tyris, It'll be today, not tomorrow, not next week, - and for gods sakes! Get this boy a paramedic!" **

**With that, he opened the door when he unexpectedly stood in front of Zingy in surprise.**

**"God damnit boy! What's with you and your appearances out of nowhere!" "S-S-Sorry, Eh! Sorry-for-FOR THAT! Yes! Ehhh! Ah!" Rico shook his head and walked out of his way. He turned with a curt expression. "Son, I don't know why you have to be a chicks vibrator all the time with all that shaking and twitching, where gonna have to run some more tests later on at the time and see what the hell's the matter with you…" Zingy tolerated hesitantly making have a sort of a pfffph noise "But B-B-B…" **

**"Son, stop with that repeating too! Right now you sound like the gas from your ass came over right out of your mouth!" Zingy felt embarrassed of what he has become to be. He stood silent and went off inside the cabin, while Rico was heading to the Hospitality Office Room. **

** Zingy slowly shut the door behind him, looking down towards the floor. His mind wondered through him. "_What the h-h-hells wrong with me…I c-c-can't even SPEAK w-w-WELL- for a s-second…" _"Uh, Zingy you okay?" Zingy looked up and saw Janiece questioning him while she stood helping Mark up in his bunk along with two other squirrels. He sighed and gave a small thumbs up and headed towards his bunk. He slowly lifted up his sheets and slipped in. Slowly he muttered the quietly said, "G-g-good n-night…"**

**Janiece thought maybe he was tired; she shrugged to her self as she turned towards Mark. The room grew quiet as the squirrels set off to sleep. Chad slightly covered Mark with blankets as he thanks his fellow helper. The squirrel saluted and left to his bunk.**

** "You know…" Chad said whispering quietly. " I wonder when will it be when Hank comes back. Hope it isn't a lot of awful lies he giving out from within. Especially those twins who said they saw everything even though I think they didn't…" Janiece stood up and walked to the other side of the bunk where Chad stood up. She looked up at him in grief. "There's nothing more but the truth that we've have inside of us. I'm sure there's a way to get around them and prove that were telling the truth…" **

**Chad scratched behind his head and nodded. "Well, yea, I guess there's that. Uh, Paramedics should arrive right now; it shouldn't be so long. We should be sleeping by now, Linus will wake us up early tomorrow and let hell run us in…" Janiece smirked slightly then agreed. She looked at the door lastly as if she would be hoping the paramedics would come just then. "Yea…" She turned to Chad and said their goodnight. Janiece climbed on up to her bunk while Chad did the same on Marks bunk. The night was quiet and still. No sign of upcoming foot steps towards the cabin. She looked at Mark; resting much as he can. Then looked at the clock. "11:17 P.M…" She said to herself quietly and slowly drifted to sleep…**

Snoozing and snoring weren't the only trouble of sleep that wasn't available for Janiece, pounding foot steps were over heard out the cabin. She stood up from her bed and tried to see out side from the windows in front of her, but they've seemed to far away. The door suddenly opened and appeared to be three squirrels in white uniforms. One of them seemed to be a doctor and was a good thing one came along. She quickly fell back to bed and slightly opened her eyes to see the bottom side of her; to which Mark was below left. The doctor checked Marks heart beat to see if there wasn't any other trouble caused, then she overheard them saying something quietly. "He seems alright boys, just need to take him in the Hospitality room and heal these cuts, especially that red eye that seems to be turning into one of those black eyes. Doesn't look like its gonna heal in a couple of days or possibly months…" They lifted him up to on a local patient carrier and laid him there lightly. One stood in front and the other stood in the back. Both lifted the carrier and headed out the door. The doctor gave a small look around of the room and silently closed the door behind him. 

**Janiece sat up once more and looked out the window from close she can see. All she saw was the last footsteps they disappeared from out the window. She looked up the clock. '12:56 A.M' She rubbed her eyes and tried to layback to sleep. This made things worse for her. She was more worried about Mark and her sleep was less to be expected from her. She tossed and turned, nothing much but tried to put some effort into sleep. It was just about it. She suddenly remembered if Hank was below her bunk and checked. Yet surprisingly, he was there, sleeping soundly as if nothing was to worry about. She frowned, laid back of boredom and forcedly tried going to sleep…and finally, she did.**

** Morning rang like a bell. As usual, Linus banged on a metal trash can with an old rusted pipe, yelling out the dreaming souls that rested the night before. Bang! Crash! Bang! As the loud noise stuttered the squirrels awakening from their sleep. All quickly stood up straight waiting for a command like robots would do. Zingy, trembling as usual couldn't stand still. Janiece came down from her bunk and stood straight in a line facing Linus who was walking up and down the hall. She yawned quickly and eyed on Zingy, who which he knew that Linus would say to him, something at this moment. But then, it came true…**

** "Hey, boy! Stand still!" Zingy's ears perked up to Linus's attention. He pretended like he didn't hear him yell and tried standing still, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Hey boy! You's listening to me! Stand still!" Zingy gave a quick gaze at Linus then placed his arms aside and stood straight. Only he kept shaking more strongly with nerves. The wooden board panels on the floor started to shake as he did along with it. Everyone in the room stood still trying to see what was going on with Zingy and Linus. The wood floor rattled and clattered, the type of wood that was old and restless. Bits of sweat dripped along the side of Zingy's face like fast filled rainfall. A sweat so quickly he could ever produce in a short time. He gulped and tried not looking right at Linus's eyes. Linus closely placed his face on Zingy's with an expression so serious; Zingy could feel his warm breath running towards his face with anger.**

** "What have I told you about STANDING STILL!" Linus yelled as he purposely bumped his head towards Zingy's from the last to words. He raised his finger and roughly pushed and poked against Zingy's chest. "I don't care if you have a damn retarded problem with your shaking self, but sooner or later I want that damn problem out of you boy, You understand!" Zingy nodded quickly and gulped again. "Son, I want to hear an answer from you! I said do you understand! Speak up!" **

**"Y-y-Yes…sir…" He softly spoke. Linus placed his paw aside of his ear.**

**"I cAn't hEar yOu…!" **

**"Y-Y-YeS! S-S-S-S-SIR!"**

**Linus stood up and smirked to humiliate him. **

**"What kind of fuckin animal are you huh! You sounded like a snake in distress! Hell, Your nickname should be vibrator or vibrator boy! You repeat and shake all the time and don't stop for the hell of it!"**

**He finally finished and continued walking down toward the entrance door. He instructed all squirrels to be ready within 06:40am. He gave a last look at Zingy then slammed the door.**

** Everyone in the room stared at Zingy for a long period of time, then quickly went on to dress for their daily training. Zingy frowned slightly then looked down at the wooden floor and seem to notice an unknown object that appeared to his eye between the small cracks of the wooden panel boards that were trembled below him. He slowly raised his foot up and pressed the board down three times. The wooden board squeaked as he pressed his foot against it. He scratched his head and slowly leaned down to lift up the board. **

**"Hey, Zingy, what are you doing?" **

**He quickly jumped and stood up to find out that Chad was asking him the question.**

**"I know you kinda started on a early rough morning, but it would be better now if you were to dress already…" **

**Zingy turned towards his cloth trunk and dressed as he did.**

**"Uh, Y-Y-yeA…I-I-guess I b-b-b-better get on the-the m-m-move…"**

**Chad scratched his chin and looked aimlessly on the wooden panel floor that Zingy stood looking at curiously. He symbolically tried looking at Zingy's position where he was at when he tried looking through the panel, but didn't seem to find anything. He cautiously turned back to Zingy who was still getting ready, then back at the wooden floor. **

**"Uh, Zingy? What were you looking at before I talked to you about now?"**

**"Uuuuhh uh…I-I don't know! I-I ThoUght! I! SAW! S-S-something-g-g t-t-t-there, BUT I GUESS! NOT! Ah! Eh..AHHHAHH!"**

**Chad turned to his left only finding a squirrel rolling his eyes and shaking his head for Zingy's actions.**

**"Boy needs whole lot a help…" he said and left to the entrance door.**

** Chad sighed and shook his head as well. "_He's right, somethin's wrong with Zing. I don't know when I'll ever find out why he's like that, but sooner or later he has to explain why…if we ever get him to 'talk'…_" Chad turned back to Zingy who was ready for his day. He lightly punched his arm of greet and gave him a look to go outside in the training grounds. Zingy twitched and followed out the door. Chad wanted to let Janiece fallow along, but he saw Hank having a conversation with her. He frowned at Hank and left out the door…**

**"Okay Hank, what did you say to Rico and Linus yesterday about the fight? It better not be any of those tricks-"**

**Hank placed his paw under her chin and smirked.**

**"Aw, hot cheeks, there isn't going to be _any _problems, I fixed everything for you not to worry about, as well as your other little friends…"**

**Janiece threw his paw away from her chin and glared at him.**

**"Really, then who were those twins that Chad mentioned about? He said he've never seen them ever laid eyes on that fight!"**

**"Don't worry about it, everything's taken care of…"**

**"Then why aren't you in the Disobedience Report Room…hm?"**

**Hank grew silent and walked out the door. Before he went further on, he turned to Janiece to give his final words.**

**"Because it wasn't me who was the one to be there…" **

**With that he smirked once again and left out. Janiece's sudden anger grew, but forced it back to her mind. She held out a breath then let it sooth out. She murmured to herself then left out the door as well.**

** Her mind wondered as she stood with her head facing down towards the ground. She noticed she was three minutes left until she reached to the Training Grounds. She looked up and noticed a red cross painted on of the buildings towards her right. She squinted her eyes at the building and it was appeared to be it. The Hospitality Building, the building where Mark should have been placed in last night. She paused and looked out towards her current destination, then back at the building. Her mind peddled back and forth to where she should go. "_Where, where should I go? Should I even go to Mark or the training course? Shit, what am I going to do? I-_" Her mind paused as she've seen Rico enter the HB. She tilted her head in curiosity. **

**"Your names Janiece, right?" said an unfamiliar voice. She quickly turned to see a dark gray squirrel with a cigar, puffing out rings of smoke to his side.**

**"I've heard about you…" He continued. "I aint looking for trouble, Chad knows me as well Zing can know. I'm a help for you guys, not a help of Hanks…" He rubbed his eye where his scar had been placed back long ago. He smiled faintly and then waited for a respond of Janiece to answer. He paused, and then continued to talk so they could not have a silent moment in time.**

**"Uh, sorry for the scare there, I just wanted to get in touch with you so you can get to know me and I can help you." He stook out his paw to her and waited to shake hands. Janiece slowly lifted her paw and shook in greet.**

**"Um…that's okay, yes, I'm Janiece and you must be…?"**

**"Jirrval" he responded. "Names Jirrval, some call me Infer J. as another nickname of some sort. I'm good at gathering information as much as I can and help the ones that suffer to know. I used to work in the C.I.A, but then moved to being an S.C.H soldier instead and fight off the war…"**

**Janiece raise her eyebrow slightly. **

**"Why would you want to help me and the others? What's going in it for you?"**

**"Nothings going in it for me. I'm helping you guys because I've known Hank ever since. I had known his actions to others, which was quite not acceptable in my terms. I got tired of seeing him so mean and angry. He did says things to me back then, but it wasn't enough of bullshit, so I kicked his ass right out of my mouth and once made his tail go between his legs with heavenly ease…"**

**"What did you say to him?"**

**"I just said something to make him go to his cowardly assed world… now, as I was going to say before, you seem to be wondering about Marks incision fight and forbidden lies and rumors that Hank and those twins are might to be spreading out…" He puffed out a ring and tapped his cigar for its ashes to fall down.**

**Janiece nodded and was certainly glad she didn't have to explain the whole story. She stood and listened…**

**"Well, you can go ahead with your training and I can go sneak up to the HB's window and get all the info I can get for you and you can tell 'em Chad and Zing. It _wont_ be a problem at all. I'm so close for being a Sarge; _no _trouble can get in my way. I know how to slip it all off of me…" He sucked the cigar then let three rings out of it.**

**"Just three more stars then I'm off to the highest point…"**

**"Well, wow, thanks, I don't know what I can do to repay you…"**

**"Nothing really, I just like to get Hanks reputations out and find out why hell is barging up is ass in irony…"**

**Janiece lightly giggled.**

**"Right, heh, okay, heh, well, I should be going to the training grounds, thanks…"**

**Jirrval slowly winked and watched her disappear to the Training Grounds. He gave a last puff and dropped the cigar. His boot pressed against the ground as the cigar slowly sizzled down to the end. He gave two twists against it then kicked it upon the dirt. He looked up at the building then looked around suspiciously for no sense of any other wonderer lurking around. He slowly walked towards the building stealthy and invisibly. Taking that his mission will conquer; he reached to the back of the cold shaded wall of the building and looked up at the window above him. He saw Mark lying there slight bristly. He crouched down, patiently waiting…**

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed as a short chapter but don't worry there's a lot more in for the way. Reviews are (of course accepted) lol so send them in for me pwease ; Hopefully the chapters wont take as long as this one did. Chapter 4 will be on its way soon! 0**

****


End file.
